brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bane of Potato/My Playstyles
This is how I play the characters, even if it's not the most ideal way. Is that an interesting intro? Character List Stingelord Mortis Preferred Mode: Gem Rush Primary Role: Gem Hoarder Carrier Secondary Role: Kill Securer Mortis is very squishy and deals pathetic damage for a "Dashing Assassin". I mean, if I came face-to-face with a Bull I'd give up all hope of existing but if I see a Mortis I just laugh it off. Mortis clearly lacks damage, forcing him into the role of "Kill Securer". Luckily, he happens to boast exceptional mobility. This allows him to reach objectives – the gem box – much faster than most of the roster in the first few second of a round. I can consistently dash in, take both gems and then dash back to safety. Mortis can do this all game and hoar most, if not all, of the gems. His SP grants him some much-needed sustain and lets him shift more into the Kill Secure role. If you die, I can guarantee that Mortis will come swooping in for your gems before leaving the scene. At the start of the game, dash towards the Gem Box twice. Save one to dash in and grab a gem or two before making an exit with any remaining dashes. Barley Preferred Mode: Gem Rush Primary Role: Control Secondary Role: '''Dead Barley is gifted with lingering damage, which allows him to bully enemies out of cover and away from objectives. At the start of the game, the best thing to do is to either block all the entry points for the enemy or to douse the gems with poison to punish aggressive hoarders. Unfortunately, Barley has little hp so make sure to block any positions from where enemies can attack you. If you have bad positioning then you are already dead. Barley's Super is more than capable of cutting off enemies. This is extremely useful when your team has 10+ gems and are retreating. Alternatively, you can use it to prevent enemies from escaping or accessing the gem box. Lob stuff at bushes, choke-points, gems, etc. If it's an enemy's point of interest lob stuff at it. Jessie '''Preferred Mode: '''Heist '''Primary Role: Support DPS Secondary Role: Defender Jessie's attack severely punishes enemies who group up together since it bounces beween enemies. If you spam a choke-point for long enough, you're bound to get an early Super. If you do get an early Super, place it down immediately. The extra dps means that it can swing fights into your favour and the turret will also lock-down an area as long as you maintain it with your Star Power. If your team breaks the walls in front of the enemy Safe then you can very easily lay siege on it. Put your Turret down to protect you and attack anyone who is trying to defend the Safe. You attacks will bounce from enemy to Safe or vice versa. If you don't get a great start, Jessie should be poking from the back until she builds her Super. If the enemy is particularly aggressive, I recommend building your turret near your Safe. If the enemy has broken the walls around your Safe, build the Turret directly in front of the safe. This is to tank some damage from a Colt or whatever. Category:Blog posts